


Yes, we are.

by The_ADGK_Squad



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Intimacy, Love, M/M, Nudity, Support, skin on skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-22 01:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_ADGK_Squad/pseuds/The_ADGK_Squad
Summary: ***SPOILERS***After seeing S15E01 I just had to.





	Yes, we are.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my best friend, Buttplug, for reading throught this Fic of mine and correcting some typos. Even tho he is not part of SPN family he reviewed this and greenlighted. You are the best hetero male that ever existed.  
(•̀ᴗ-)✧
> 
> Well, let’s see if you like it.  
ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ
> 
> May be a bit OOC but well that’s just how I see it.  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> You don’t like it that’s your problem - my Fic my rules  
(^_<)~☆

Dean is sipping his beer. After successfully trapping the ghosts in the town he lets all that happened sink in. Or at least he starts to but the horrifying reality of Jack being gone...no. There has to be a way to get the kid back. Screw that son of a bitch for playing with them. But Sam is right. Chuck left and when they stop this Apocalypse they will be finally free. They will get Jack back.

“Dean.”

Dean turns around to meet Castiel’s eyes. He motions for the angel to sit. Cas sits next to him. Dean takes another sip of his beer waiting for the angel to speak.  
“Dean, I,” starts the angel but doesn’t continue for a while. Dean waits. He knows what Castiel wants to say. He knows what Cas is feeling. He knows, because if he lets his guard down he will succumb to the feeling. The loss of their child.  
“We have to get him back.”  
“We will,” manages Dean. He can see Castiel falling apart. He can see it in those sky blue eyes. Those beautiful eyes that are screaming in pain.  
“Here,” Dean offers him his beer. As Cas is taking it their fingers touch. The electricity hits Dean like a bolt of lightning. He never got used to it. Every time they touch it’s like his whole being is suddenly pulling him to the angel like a magnet.  
Cas lets their fingers linger as if he needed to keeping touching Dean.  
When Dean gathers enough strength to pull away, Cas’s head drops, beer forgotten.  
“Cas...” Dean tries but the angel just puts his palm on his face trying to hide his grief.  
Dean can’t do this. Ha hates seeing Cas like this. He hates it so much he doesn’t realize what he is doing until he has done it.  
“Dean...?” Cas is startled. Dean now knows it’s too late and he has no strength to fight it. He has the angel pressed to his chest, one hand on the back of his head the other hugging him.  
“We will get him back, Cas.”  
There is certainty in his voice, the confidence of Dean Winchester, the reassurance of Castiel’s human.  
Dean feels Castiel’s hands hug him back. 

Castiel finds reassurance in Dean’s embrace. He always found himself safe whenever he was close to Dean. Dean. His Dean. His humanity. His home. His family.  
But like many times before during hard times the angel needs to feel his Dean.

They hold still for a few moments before Cas looks at Dean, begging him with his eyes.  
“Dean, please,” he whispers loud enough for Dean to hear.  
He knows what Cas means. He has heard this plea many times before.  
The first year when they met had Dean struggling. How many times he had wished Castiel had taken a female vessel instead of Jimmy Novak’s. How much easier would it have been for Dean. But few years in and Dean found himself caring less and less until he couldn’t even imagine Cas in any other way. Quite frankly he doesn’t want Cas to be different because this is Castiel. The angel that saved him. The angel who will stay with him until the very end and beyond.  
“Yeah, you can, it’s alright.”

As he finished, Castiel stands up, takes Dean’s hand and they make their way across the bunker to the bathroom.  
Dean locks the door behind them and turns to Cas, who already started to fill the tub with hot water. For a moment none of them move. It’s as if they are waiting. Sure enough Cas makes the first move. He takes Dean’s jacket and lets it hit the bathroom floor. Dean carefully takes of Castiel’s trench coat and puts it on the cabinet to his left. Slowly, with care, they remove each other’s clothes.  
As they are standing there, exposed to each other, Cas outstretches his hand to Dean. It always takes Dean few seconds before he takes it. The electricity. As he does, Cas guides them to the bathtub. Castiel sits down and has Dean sit in front of him with his back pressed to Castiel’s chest. With his head on Cas’s shoulder, Dean exhales. The electricity is pulsing through him.  
The hot water is surrounding them, feeling gentle on their skin. Soon enough Dean feels the angel’s hands move. His right hand sliding across his abdomen up to where his heart is beating and the left into his hair. As Cas turns his head so that his nose and lips are touching Dean’s, the man starts quietly crying.  
It’s this that Dean never got used to. The way Castiel is holding him - like the most precious thing in the universe itself. The amount of support, love and kindness Dean is able to feel thanks to the angel always lets him feel the most human.  
Dean is a strong man. He is a hunter, savior, brother, friend, soldier, companion and he is a father. He never shows weakness because he is afraid that if he does he will appear weak. He holds back his emotions and only in the most dire of situation they show themselves. When Sam is in danger, when he doesn’t know how to help Castiel and when his son is out of his reach.  
It’s this thing here that he and Cas do that makes him feel safe enough to show just how much he cares. To show how much he is holding back. It’s Castiel’s warm embrace, the touch of his lips on Dean’s cheek, the gentle caressing of his hair that makes Dean love the angel so much. It’s the skin contact that Castiel craves for closure so that Cas himself can let the emotions out.  
They are sitting there, being the strongest they ever could. Because together they learned that the strongest they can be is when they are honest. That this is the moment that defines them - being true to themselves and their feelings. It is this that builds their trust and character. Being human and not being ashamed of it but embracing it.  
Dean can feel Castiel’s tears mixing together with his. They cry quietly, just feeling other’s heartbeat- Castiel with his hand and Dean feels it on his back. The heartbeats that let them know the other is alive.  
“We are getting him back,” announces Dean.  
“Yes, we are,” agrees Castiel.  
The angel presses a gentle kiss to the human’s cheek. 

They stay like that until the water turns cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it  
(ﾉ≧ڡ≦)~☆


End file.
